Truth or Dare: The Naruto Branch
by Griffin D. Sage
Summary: What would happen if I forced the rookie nine and the Sand Nins to play truth or dare? Chaos, insanity, and embarrassing moments! K plus for possibe strong language. HIATUS
1. Ch 1: How Everything Gets Started

Hey hey hey! My first truth or dare fic! Only one dare in this chapter, but I look to you, the reviewers, for more dares! Read and review, and remember, all flames will be fed to my flame-eating beast.

In Konoharmaru, the day began like any other day for our favorite ninjas. Naruto climbed sleepily out of bed and went into the bathroom. While brushing his teeth a strange, swirling, bright blue vortex appeared above him.

"What the…!" he shouted, and then was sucked into the swirling light.

Sakura stepped lively out of her bed, and was instantly sucked up in a similar vortex. Ino was sucked from her family's flower shop. Lee was sucked up from the training grounds. From all over Konohamaru, our favorite ninja were all sucked into the swirling light. They all appeared in a pitch black room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto yelled, his voice slightly muffled.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked. "And why can't I see?"

"Who has interrupted my precious training!" Lee exclaimed, sounding like he was crying.

"Who's standing on my foot?" demanded Ino.

"Sorry," Kiba replied.

"Why am I here?" asked Gaara.

"AAAHHHHHH! I'M IN THE DARK WITH GAARA!" Kankuro yelled.

_Snore_ Shikamaru was still asleep.

Suddenly, the lights flared on. Everyone winced from being blinded, except Kankuro, who was clearly relieved, and Shikamaru, because he was still asleep. A strange girl, with curly brown hair, wearing jeans and a T-shirt that said "Anime- crack is cheaper", stood before them.

"I am Griffin D. Sage," the girl proclaimed, "and I have summoned you, and… Naruto, what do you have in your mouth?" All the ninja turned to see Naruto with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed, "HE'S GOT RABIES!"

"No I don't!" Naruto yelled back, "It's toothpaste! And did anyone ever tell you that you scream like girl, Kiba?"

"I do not scream like a girl!" Kiba shouted.

"HELLO, I'M STILL TALKING OVER HERE!" Griffin bellowed at the top of her lungs. Everyone shrank back from the strange girl, except Shikamaru...who was still asleep.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Griffin said, "I have summoned you here to PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" She began laughing evilly.

"SAY WHAT!" The ninja all yell.

"You heard me," Griffin said, "you must play truth or dare with me!"

"What a pain," Shikamaru said in his sleep.

"A pain, is it?" Griffin said evilly. She snapped her fingers, and a bucket of pudding dumped all over Shikamaru.

"AAAHHHHH!" Shikamaru yelled, bolting upright. "What the hell is this? Pudding?"

"That was to show you my complete and total control over this place," Griffin said. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" Naruto asked. (He had to ask)

"It involves sharp objects, sticky substances, and embarrassing photographs." Griffin said, with a very evil grin.

"We'll do things the easy way," the ninja say quickly.

"Alright then," Griffin said, "the rules are the same, except if you tell a lie, stuff will fall on your head."

"What kind of stuff," Kiba asked nervously.

"It depends," Griffin replied. "Now, let's get started! Let's see… Shikamaru! Truth or Dare!"

"Why me?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Because you slept through my little speech, now choose!" Griffin snapped.

"I choose truth," Shikamaru said, "dares are such a pain."

"Shikamaru," Griffin said, with an evil grin, "do you like Ino?"

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled. "What kind of question is that!"

"You have to answer," Griffin said, "or I'll feed you to my Ferocious Beast."

"Okay, okay," Shikamaru said, "the answer is… yes. A little."

"Really?" Ino asked, shocked.

"Yea," Shikamaru replied, "but most of the time you're just annoying."

"YOU JERK!" Ino shouted, pounding Shikamaru on the head with a mallet.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Shikamaru yelled. "Get off me!"

"Hey, where did ya get the mallet?" Sakura asked.

"I had it," Ino replied.

"Why do you have a mallet?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to know," Ino replied.

"… Okay," Griffin said, "your turn Shikamaru."

"Alright," Shikamaru said thoughtfully, "who will I pick?"

And that's the first chapter! Review now please. I am definitely accepting suggestions. The top five will be used in the next chapter. There is one rule though: NO YAOI! Yaoi only works in certain stories, and this is not one of them. Other than that, go wild. I'll take anything, as long as it's funny. I will review in one week, if I have enough reviews (at least 8), so make sure to review!


	2. Ch 2: Oiroke, Masks, Kisses, and Te

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Truth or Dare: the Naruto Branch!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially if you gave me a dare. Here are my shout-outs: (only those who give dares/truths get individual shout-outs)

**shima orealu**- ROFLMAO! That is the best idea ever! If you review again, I'll feature you in the next chapter.

**kawaiibaka10**- it's gonna be non-incest, so sorry if I disappoint

**weirdest1**-You live up to your name (just kidding)

**To everyone else**-Thanks for the reviews! There are two things that need to be cleared up.

(1) Everyone is in the story. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The Jonins will be joining us this chapter.

(2) I apologize for my slip up. I know it is Konogakura, I don't know what got into me.

Well, that's enough of that. On with the show! Oh, and today's Disclaimer is brought to you by Ero-Sennin, I mean, Mega Perv, I mean Jiraiya!

Jiriaya: Griffin does not own Naruto. Pity her.

Random woman: I found him girls! Let's get him -a hoard of women appear and begin chasing Jiriaya-

Jiriaya: SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Chapter 2:** **Oiroke, Masks, Kisses, and Teachers**

"Hmmmmmmm…," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke said, "I'm not chicken."

"Your hair sure looks like one," Griffin said.

"OK… let's see…," Shikamaru thought.

"I gotta good one Shika!" Naruto exclaimed. He whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"Man, Naruto, that's bad," Shikamaru said, a wide grin splitting his face, "and so good! Sasuke! I dare you to do Naruto's _Oroke no Jutsu_ in front of Jiraiya!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino shouted.

"No way!" Sasuke said.

"You have to," Griffin said, with an evil smile.

"Well… I don't know how to do _Oroke no Jutsu_," Sasuke said.

Griffin snapped her fingers. "Now you do," she said. "Now get to it!"

"Who's got a video camera," Neji said, grinning. Naruto pulled one out of his jacket.

"I'll get you for this, Shikamaru," Sasuke growled, glaring. "You too, Griffin. And Naruto."

"Yea, yea, whatever," Griffin said. "Let go!"

It took them about five minutes to find Jiraiya. And where was he? Well, where is he always. That's right, peeping in on a women's bathhouse.

"Uhhhhh…," Sasuke said, standing behind the mega perv. Jiraiya turn.

"What do you want?" he said, slightly annoyed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Uhhhhh…," Sasuke said. "_Oroke no Jutsu_!" he transformed into a naked girl with long black hair.

"YOU'RE PERFECT!" Jiraiya shouted. "You're just what I was looking for, to inspire my newest book!"

"Wha… NO!" Sasuke shouted.

"But you are perfect! I must use you!" Jiraiya shouted.

_I am so going to kill them_ Sasuke thought. _Now… oh crap, I can't release the jutsu!_ He took off running, Jiraiya close behind.

"Come back!" the mega perv shouted. "I have to study you!"

Meanwhile, everyone but Sakura and Ino were laughing their asses off in their hiding place, in the bushes. Yes, even Hinata was laughing.

"Why did he run off like that?" Shino said suddenly. "Why didn't he just drop the jutsu?"

"I remember when I first did it," Naruto said, grinning widely. "It took me ten minuets to figure out how to drop it."

"Let's get back to my place," Griffin said. "We'll wait for him there." She summoned a vortex.

Five minutes later, Sasuke appeared out of another vortex.

"I. Hate. You. All," he said, grinding his teeth.

"Whatever, Chicken-head," Griffin said, "It's your turn." Sasuke looked up and pointed at the first person his eyes fell on.

"NARUTO!" he shouted. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Dare," Naruto said, "and stop screaming, it hurts."

"I… I DARE YOU TO STEAL MASTER KAKASHI MASK, AND YOU ONLY HAVE TEN MINUEST TO DO IT!" Sasuke bellowed. "IF YOU FAIL, THAN YOU… HAVE TO KISS SHIKAMARU! ON THE MOUTH!"

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto and Shikamaru shouted.

"Man, that's just cruel," Griffin said.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted. "YOU'RE NEXT!"

"Ah, whatever," Griffin said. "Let's go find Kakashi."

"I'll man the camera," Neji said.

Ten minutes later they found Kakashi at Training Grounds Twelve.

"Ten minutes, dobe," Sasuke smirked. "Than prepare to pucker up."

_Oh man what am I gonna do!_ Naruto thought, panicking. _There is no way I'm gonna kiss a guy! Again!_ Naruto panicked completely, and attacked Kakashi.

"Naruto, what the hell!" Kakashi said, dodging Naruto's attack.

"I need to steal your mask, Master Kakashi," Naruto said, keeping up his attack.

"What… why Naruto?" Kakashi asked, continuing to dodge.

"Because if I don't get it, they're going to make me kiss Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. "I can't handle that! So give. Me. The. Mask!"

"No way Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. "What's next, you try to steal my book."

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

Three minutes left

A large crowd had gathered at the training grounds. Griffin and Neji were selling tickets, and Choij, Kiba, and Shino were walking in the crowd selling snacks. Sakura had taken over with the camera.

"GIVE ME THE STUPID MASK!" Naruto bellowed.

"NO!" Kakashi replied

"This is great," Anko said, watching. "Popcorn?" She handed the box to Kurinai.

"SUCH A MAGIFISENT DISPLAY OF YOUTHFUL POWER!" Guy bellowed.

"SHUT UP, GUY!" Asuma, Tsunada, Jiriaya, Ibiki, and Iruka all shouted.

"Has anyone seen my students?" Baki asked no one in particular.

"Popcorn! Chips! Soda!" Kiba called out as he passed the Sand Jonin. "Get you snacks here, while supplies last!"

Fifty seconds left

_Damn!_ Naruto thought, panting. _Damn, damn, damn! I'm almost out of time… I could…no! No no no no! Oh damn, I have no choice!_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and thirty copies of he appeared.

_What now_ Kakashi thought

"Transform!" the Naruto's shouted, "_Hāremu no Jutsu_!" all the Naruto's turned into naked women. Kakashi stared for five seconds, and then passed out from blood loss. Naruto quickly snatched the mask off of Kakashi's face. Anko took out a camera and started taking pictures.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, doing the Happy Dance. "I DON'T HAVE TO KISS SHIKA!

"YES!" Shikamaru shouted. "NARUTO DOESN'T HAVE TO KISS ME!"

"Damn," Sasuke murmured.

"What's going on," Kakashi said, sitting up. "AAAAHHHHHHHH! MY MASK!" he ran off, followed by a hoard of women screaming that they loved him, and Anko, who was still taking pictures.

"Okay, back to the game!" Griffin said, summoning another vortex. They were back in the game room.

"Uhhhh, Griffin," Sakura asked, "did you mean to bring them?" she pointed to Kurinai, Guy, Asuma, Tsunada, Jiriaya, Ibiki, Iruka, and Baki.

"Yes," Griffin said, nodding. "It'll be more fun with them. Wait, we're missing people." Griffin snapped her fingers, and swirling vortex appeared. Anko and Kakashi, who was wearing his headband over his mouth, fell out of said vortex.

"What the hell!" Anko shouted. "Let me out, I have to go get these pictures developed so I can sell them of E-Bay!" Everyone sweatdroped.

"THANK YOU!" Kakashi wailed. Then he spotted Naruto, who still had his mask. "GIVE IT BACK!" he shouted jumping at the blond.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted. "Take it!" he threw the mask at Kakashi, who cradled it lovingly before putting it on. Everyone sweadroped again.

"Okay…," Griffin said, "It's you're turn, Naruto."

"Let's see…," Naruto said, looking around. "Neji, truth or dare."

"Dare," Neji said, in a give-me-your-best-shot kind of voice.

"Hmmmmm…," Naruto thought. _I want to do something nice for Hinata…._ A memory popped into Naruto's head. "I dare you to… kiss… the person you want to apologize to the most." (A/N Lame I know, but this is the best way I could think to do this and have it _not_ be incest)

Everyone wondered what Naruto was getting at. Neji, to their surprise, blushed. He walked over to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry," he said, blushing even more.

"Awwww, how sweet!" all the girls (minus Hinata, who had turned redder than Santa Clause's suit a/n where did that come from?) said.

"How did you know?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"He told me one time, while we were on a mission," Naruto replied.

"Okay, Neji's next," Griffin said.

"Truth or Dare, Gaara," Neji said suddenly, an odd look on his face.

"Dare," Gaara said, in a if-you-say-it-I'll-kill-you kind of voice.

"I dare you…," Neji said, "to kiss…,"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Griffin: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gasp) AHAHAHAHA! All hail the mighty cliffhanger!

Everyone review! Vote on who you want Gaara to kiss! I'll allow Yaoi for this one, but no others, and NO INCEST THAT'S JUST WRONG! That means no Gaara/Kankuro or Gaara/Temari.

I'm still accepting dares too (or truths, if you want to ask them something.) Oh, and feel free to dare and/or truth me! Will update as soon as I get three good dares.

Also, I'm going to bring in characters from another show in later chapters. Vote for the following:

Inuyasha  
Rurouni Kenshin  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
FLCL  
Fruit's Basket  
One Piece

Meanwhile…

Jiriaya is still being chased by the hoard of women.

Jiriaya: HELP ME!

Griffin: No way, this is too funny. Popcorn, Anko?

Anko: Don't mind if I do.

Naruto: That all for tonight! Tune in next time for another exciting chapter! And remember, everything is more fun with weapons!

Tenten: HELL YEAH!


	3. NOT AN UPDATE, A PLEA FOR HELP!

This is not an update, this is a pea for help! Help me! For some unknown reason, the gods have desided to punish me! The website I normally use to translate my original techniques into Japanese has shut down! Please, someone, give me another! My computer can't handle Kanji, so it has to be… the other way, I can't think of what it called! If you give me a website that works, you'll get a cookie, and you get to do a dare!

Don't forget to vote and give me dares! Please send me dares, I also have writters block!


	4. Ch 3: Kisses, Glasses, and a Revelation

Griffin: Ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in, and what a surprise! We actually have a tie, between everyone's favorite rival kunoichi, Sakura and Ino! Because of this, Gaara is going to have to spin the Wheel of Love!

Gaara: The what? _Curtain drops to reveal a large game show wheel (imagine the Wheel of Fortune), with Sakura and Ino tied to it_

Sakura and Ino: Let us go, you crazy woman!

Griffin: No way, this is way too much fun! Gaara, if you will?

Gaara:-.-' _spins the wheel_

Griffin: Around and around and around they go, where will they stop, only I know! Check it out in the fic below, but first, I have to give a shout out to my reviewers!

**Bluegirl19**: You voted for me, I'm flattered. I'm going to find the silliest song I can for your dare, but in the meantime, you can enjoy my dare that was inspired by yours!

**wilkandrakar**: Unfortunatly, I am an avid supported of Naru/Hina and Saku/Lee, so there will be no Naru/Saku in this fic.

**PirateCaptainBo**: I like the Shino one, but the other… well, one's too hard and the other's just… strange (if you had said Temari instead of Tenten, then it might have worked, emphasis on might)

**yumi-to-odd**: I'm sorry if I upset you, but this is my fic, and I happen to dislike Sasuke. Before any of you can rip my head off, I'll tell you why: 1) he betrays Konoha, to the Snake Bastard Orochimaru no less, 2) in his betrayal, his "accomplices" the Sound Four nearly kill two of my favorite characters, Neji and Lee, and 3) HE TRIES TO KILL NARUTO!!!!!!! Also, I think he's an arrogant jerk.

To all others: Thanks for reviewing and/or voting!

Also, my panicked plea for help was a false alarm. I'm not sure what happened, but when I tried to go onto the website, the computer would say "Website not Found" so I freaked out. Sorry! Now, before the fic begins, let's have our Disclaimer, brought to you by the Closet Pervert, I mean Captain Four-eyes, I mean Ebisu!

Ebisu: Griffin does not own Naruto, and I am not a closet pervert!

Griffin: Yeah, and Naruto doesn't love ramen. On with the fic! Oh, and Happy Samhain everyone (that's Halloween to all you… other people)

"SAKURA!" Neji exclaimed.

"NO WAY, NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched.

"You have to," Griffin said with an evil grin.

"I hate you two," Sakura growled.

"We know," Griffin and Neji said together.

"Why aren't you upset about this," Temari asked.

"What?" Gaara said. "She's cute." Everyone stared.

"Just do it you two!" Kankuro and Naruto yelled.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura yelled, trying to escape. Griffin snapped her fingers, and roped appeared out of nowhere and tied Sakura up.

"DO IT!!!!!!" the other kids yelled.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO…," before Sakura could continue, Gaara kissed her. Ino and Anko snapped pictures.

"Blackmail!" Ino shouted triumphantly.

"Give me the camera, Ino!" Sakrua yelled, untying herself. She started to chase Ino around the room.

"Hey, Sakura!" Griffin yelled. "It's your turn!"

"Oh," Sakura said, and she stopped chasing her blond rival. "Truth or Dare, Shino."

"Dare," the bug-user said.

"I dare you to take your sunglasses off," Sakura said.

"Can I refuse?" Shino asked Griffin.

"I think you should know the answer to that now," Griffin said with an evil grin.

"Kuso," Shino said. He took his sunglasses off, but….

"You have to open your eyes, Shino," Griffin said. Shino sighed, and opened his eye, revealing silver-colored eyes, with gold streaks. Everyone stared, and Griffin and Anko took pictures.

"Why do you keep taking pictures Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"To sell on E-bay," Anko and Griffin answered. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway," Sakura said. "It's Shino's turn, right?" Griffin nodded.

"Naruto," Shino said, putting his glasses back on, "truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, truth," Naruto said, airing on the side of caution.

"Okay… who do you really have a crush on?" Shino asked.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. There was silence for about ten seconds, and then a huge concrete brick fell on Naruto's head.

"Ha, you lied!" Griffin yelled. "Now tell the truth!"

"I don't want too!" Naruto said.

"You have too," Griffin said. Naruto pouted, and mumbled something. "What was that? We couldn't hear you."

"Ilikehinata," Naruto blurted.

"What?" Sasuke asked, grinning.

"I LIKE HINATA!" Naruto bellowed. Hinata blushed, and Neji glared.

"I told you!" Griffin said to Anko. "Gimme!" Anko frowned, and slapped $200 into Griffin's outstretched hand. Everyone stared.

"Okay…," Sakura said.

"My turn!" Naruto said. "Sasuke-teme, truth or dare!"

"Truth, you dobe," Sasuke said.

"Okay, I dare you to…"

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! The power of the authoress is almighty! ALL HAIL!!!!!! Sorry, on a rant. Remember to R&R, and give me dares! Oh, and there will be tons of randomness in the next chapter, so be prepared! Dewa kore de!

Quick reminder for all you Sasuke fans: if you flame me, I'll feed you to my Flamer-Eating Beast! And don't think that I won't 'cause I just fed him my shyster lawer uncles!


	5. Ch 4: More kisses, and HOMICIDAL GAARA

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! I must apologuise for waiting so long to update, but I think my mom started erasing my e-mails, so I didn't know I was getting review. I'm so sorry _cries_.

Anyway, this chaper's going to be extra long, because I got so many great dares!

Someone didn't put their name down (or it's Nothing, which would be… weird) but they came up with a great dare!

gaara-kun's kool4sure: yes, yes, and YES! You're brilliant!

And to my favorite reviewer Bluegirl19: Of course I mentioned you! You're the best! Oh, and about my little typo, I meant for Sasuke to say "dare". You have to keep in mind, I do most of my writing around two in the morning so… yeah.

Oh, and everyone check out my new Naruto story! It's called "On the Matter of Truth"

Today's disclaimer is brought to you by… lets see… Bomb Freak, I mean Girly Man, I mean Diedara!

Deidara: Griffin does not own Naruto, and I am not a girly man!

Naruto: Just keep telling yourself that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAIT!" Gai shouted suddenly.

"What is it, Gai?" Kakashi asked calmly

"Where did Lady Tsunada and Shizune go?" the green-clad Jonin asked.

"Oh, I let them go," Griffin said. "Shizune said something about paperwork, and hauled Tsunada off."

"Oh," Gai said. "Continue, Naruto."

"Anyway… I dare you to do the Chicken Dance," Naruto said, "in the middle of the town IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino shouted.

"You're a genious, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And evil," Naruto said, "don't forget evil."

"I. Utterly. Refuse." Sasuke said.

"You have to do it, Sasuke," Griffin said.

"You know, you've never told us what you would do if we didn't do a dare," Sasuke said.

"I told you, it involves sharp objects, sticky substances, and embarrassing photographs," Griffin said. "That and…" she leaned over and whispered something into Sasuke's ear. He paled.

"Okay, I'll do the dare," Sasuke said. Griffin cackled evily and grabbed the camera. Everyone headed for town.

_Scene change_

Tsunada and Shizune were walking though town. Well, it was more like Tsunada was dodging from one random group of people to the next, while Shizune was searching for the escaped Hokage. Suddenly, something happened that drove their conflics from their minds.

Sasuke… _the_ Uchiha Sasuke… appeared at the fountain in the middle of town _in his underwear_, said underwear being a pair of boxers that had little chickens all over it. Faint music stared to play, and Sasuke began… dancing. The Chicken Dance.

Unknown to the villagers, the rest of the ninja gang were hiding in the bushes of a nearby park. Hinata bravely wealed the video camera, while others (Anko, Griffin, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino) snapped pictures. After a few minutes, Griffin whispered into Kankuro's ear, who grinned in a way that made Gaara's look like happy.

"What are you planning?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing," Griffin said, trying to sound innocent.

"We don't believe you," Ino said.

"Oh, well, I tried," Griffin said, shrugging. She tackled the two kunoichi. "Do it, Kankuro!" Kankuro cackled, and extended his chakra strings. A few minuets later, Sasuke began doing The Robot.

"Stop messing with Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shouted. Griffin slapped duct tape over their mouths.

"Finally," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Dance, my puppet dance!" Kankuro cackled, as he made Sasuke spin like a ballerina. Naruto continued to snap pictures.

_One hour later_

Everyone was back in the truth or dare room. Sasuke was glaring as he tried to catch his breath.

"I… gonna… kill…you…," he said.

"Where have I heard that before," Griffin said. "Just pick someone already."

"Truth or Dare, Kiba," Sasuke said.

"DARE!" Kiba shouted.

"I dare you to… steal Gaara's gourd," Sasuke said.

"WHAT!!!" Kiba yelled.

"STOP SHOUTING, KIBA!!!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!" Kiba retorted.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!" Griffin bellowed. Everyone backed away. "You've got your dare, Kiba. Do it."

"But… but… Gaara will kill me!" Kiba whimpered.

"Of course," Gaara said.

"No, Gaara, you can't kill him," Griffin said. Kiba sighed with relief, teleported behind Gaara, and snatched the gourd off of the red-haired boy's back.

"You can beat him up all you want," Griffin told Gaara, "you just can't kill him."

"Oh shit," Kiba said. He screamed, and ran off, Gaara following, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Sense Kiba is… bussi, I'll take his turn," Griffin said. "Truth or dare, Temari?"

"Dare," Temari replied.

"I dare you to… stay in the closet with Shikamaru for… 45 minutes." Griffin said.

"What closet?" Naruto asked. Griffin motioned to her right, and a closet door appeared.

"What kind of dare is that?" Temari demanded.

"Just do it," Griffin said.

"Alright, fine," Temari said. She dragged Shikamaru into the closet, and Griffin shut the door. Then locked it.

Just then, Kiba limped back into view, followed by a very pleased Gaara.

"I hate you, Griffin," Kiba gasped.

"Well, that's fine," Griffin said, "but sense you're here, you can take Temari's turn."

"Alright," Kiba said. "Truth or dare, Hinata?"

"I choose dare," Hinata said. (A/N to lazy to type stutter.)

"I dare you… to kiss Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata blushed deeply, which was no surprise, but then… Naruto was blushing too!

"Go, Hinata!" Ino and Sakura squealed, pushing the Hyuga girl towards Naruto.

"Go on, Naruto!" Kiba said.

Hinata and Naruto blushed even deeper, and leaned towoared each other… getting closer… and closer… and then….

A/N I think I'll cut it off here… _is bombared by the reader's killing intent_. I'm kidding! Really!

They kissed lightly. Griffin, Anko, and Sakura took pictures, while Neji growled. The two young ninja broke apart, and Naruto whispered something into Hinata's ear.

"All right you two," Griffin said, grinning. "Before you take your turn, Hinata, let's check on Shikamaru and Temari."

All the ninja crouded around the closet door silently. Griffin counted with her fingers… one… two… three! She opened the door up, and there was Temari and Shikamaru… kissing!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro screamed. "MY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru gave a surprisingly girly shriek. Gaara stared at the two impassivly, a massive twitch over his right eye.

"Nara," Gaara said. "Run."

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"RUN SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!" Gaara bellowed. Shikamaru bolted from the closet, and began running is circles around the group. Gaara was hot on his heels, and Temari was on his.

"NO GAARA!" Temari yelled. "BAD GAARA!!! DON'T KILL OUR ALLYS!!!!"

Griffin whispered something into Hinata's ear. She nodded.

"Truth or dare, Gaara!" Hinata shouted. (A/N she yells so she can be heard)

"DARE!" Gaara bellowed.

"You have to kiss the next person who comes though that door!" Hinata said, motioning to a door marked "Internet"

"What?" Gaara said, halting his Shikamaru chase.

"Kiss the next person who comes though that door," Hinata repeated.

"Whatever," Gaara said. "Like that'll happen any time soon."

It looks like Gaara spoke too soon, because the door flew open… and someone walked in.

"Hi, I'm Gaara-kun's kool4sure!"

"Go get 'em Gaara!" Naruto said, shoving Gaara towards the visitor. Gaara kinda fell… and they kissed.

"All right!" Temari cheered, snapping pictures.

"MY EYES!" Kankuro yelled. "AGAIN!!"

"Now, lets go on a date, Gaara!" Gaara-kun's kool4sure said.

"What!?" Gaara exclaimed. Before he could object, Gaara was dragged out of the room.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Ino said.

"Whatever," Griffin said. "I'll let Naruto take Gaara's turn."

"Truth or Dare, Lee!" Naruto said.

"I will choose the most youthful choice!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone stared. "Dare, of course!"

"Ohhhh!" the other ninja said.

"Oh, I have a perfect idea," Kakashi said. He whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"Really?" Naruto said. "Why?" Kakashi waved at Guy.

"You wouldn't," Guy said. "You couldn't!"

"Besides," Kakashi whispered something else into Naruto's ear.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said. "Lee, I dare you to let the girls give you a full-body make over!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee and Guy wailed at the same time.

"Alright!" Tenten cheered. "I've always wanted to do this!"

"I WILL NOT SUBMIT!!!" Lee bellowed, as he made a desprate attempt at escaping. Griffin snapped her fingers, and Lee was wrapped up in steel cables.

"Take him away, girls!" she exclaimed. Tenten grabbed Lee and hauled him into a separate room, followed closely by Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

"While they're doing that, I'll take Lee's turn," Griffin said, grinning wickedly. "So I pick…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this is the end! I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to monitor my e-mails more closely from now on! R&R, no flames, give me truths and/or dares, and all that jazz. Dewa kore de!


End file.
